Kirby Dance
]] The '''Kirby Dance' is a term used to describe the short dance Kirby does in most of his games usually after accomplishing a certain action (which is usually completing a level or defeating a boss), though the dance itself differs depending on the game, and sometimes there are multiple variations in the same game. Kirby is sometimes joined by two or more other Kirbys (or Helpers/Animal Friends) who mirror or accompany him in his dance. Notes In most games, Kirby splits himself in three and does the dance. In Kirby Super Star (and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra), Kirby is joined by his helper to do the dance, if he has one, and in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he is joined by an animal friend, once again, only if he has one. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby can be joined by up to three differently-colored clones of himself and depending on how many are with him when a boss is defeated, both the dance and the finishing pose will be different. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby, who's been transformed into a ball, cannot do the dance himself but rather a group of Kirbies are seen doing it on a black and white screen (with the appearance of an old movie) behind him (on the top screen). In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the number of Kirbys that do the dance depends on the number of treasure chests Kirby has collected in the level: if he collected less than 2 treasure chests, 1 Kirby does the dance, if he collected two, two Kirbys do the dance, and finally if 3 are collected, three Kirbys do the dance. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby is joined by Prince Fluff for the dance. Both the dance and finishing pose always vary. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the Kirby Dance occurs when the bonus game after each level is finished. It is similar to the other dance variations, but with new dance moves added, such as break dancing, the Robot, and the Moonwalk. This is the first and currently only game to have Meta Knight and King Dedede be able to do the Kirby Dance. In the Super Smash Bros. series Three variations of the Kirby Dance are used in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' games as Kirby's victory pose after winning a match. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby's up taunt is also inspired by the Kirby Dance. The traditional music also plays on Kirby's victory screens throughout the series. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, two versions of the song exist, including a cheerful version that plays on Kirby and King Dedede's victory screens and a heavy metal remix that plays for Meta Knight. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The Kirby Dance appears in episode 42 of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!; Pink-Collar Blues (which is episode 47, Come Home, '''Dear Waddle Dee, in the Japanese version) where Kirby witnesses King Dedede's Waddle Dee doing the dance, and then finishes the episode by doing it himself. The music used for the dance was changed in the English dub, however. Music Gallery KDL Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Kirby Dance.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2_Kirby_Dance_Game_Boy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KSS Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KTnT Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Kirby Dance.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Kirby_Dance_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' kirbys_victory_dance-17846.gif|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' 1_Mushrooms.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Kirby_Dance.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' ja:カービィダンス Category:Gameplay